Mark Miller (book chapter)
If you're looking for the student allegedly referred to as Mark Miller, see Benjamin Nushmutt. If you're looking for the student in Miss Zarves's class, see Mark Miller. "Mark Miller" is the second chapter of Wayside School is Falling Down. Synopsis Benjamin Nushmutt joins Mrs. Jewls's class, but everyone thinks his name is Mark Miller. Plot This chapter opens with Mrs. Jewls ringing her cowbell to calm down the class, as she introduces a new student: Mark Miller from Magadonia. He awkwardly stands at the front of the room, knees shaking. He hates being shown off like this, feeling as though Mrs. Jewls brought him in for show and tell. He feels like a weirdo, just wishing he could sit at a desk like everyone else. Worse than everything else, though, his name isn't even Mark Miller. His name is Benjamin Nushmutt, and he's from Hempleton, not Magadonia. He was too scared to tell Mrs. Jewls, though, because he didn't want to correct a teacher. Mrs. Jewls asks if he has anything to say, but he stands still, silent, wishing he was actually Mark Miller, thinking Mark Miller would probably have plenty to say. After staying silent for so long, Mrs. Jewls sits Benjamin in an empty desk between Todd and Bebe. Todd is the first to greet Benjamin, saying that he'll like it at Wayside School. He says Mrs. Jewls is the nicest teacher, only for Mrs. Jewls to remind him he shouldn't talk. She has Todd write his name under the DISCIPLINE list. Bebe also greets herself to Benjamin. Benjamin decides that he'll have to tell Mrs. Jewls his actual name at recess, but he cringes, because he's always had trouble telling people his name. The book paints a situation in which Benjamin would struggle to say his name to an adult about five times until they finally figure it out. He isn't sure why they'd finally figure out the last time. Eventually the recess bell rings, and Benjamin walks up to Mrs. Jewls's desk. She asks how he feels, and Benjamin says he's feeling fine. He shrugs and walks away, figuring that if he were to tell his name now, he'd be considered weird for not telling his name sooner. He sits at the top of the stairs, figuring there's no reason to go down for recess, which is only ten minutes long. He feels upset; he has no friends, and doesn't want to walk up and down that many stairs. He repeats his false name, and thinks it rolls off the tongue easily, thinking Mark Miller would have plenty of friends at this point. Suddenly, Benjamin hears a large rumble, thinking there's an earthquake, but it's actually just all the students who missed him at recess coming up to see him. Benjamin is glad to see everyone likes him, or at least that everyone likes Mark Miller. Mrs. Jewls has everyone get inside, and has Todd put a check next to his name for being late. Mrs. Jewls has Dameon hand out a stack of worksheets, which he hands out to all the students. Benjamin isn't sure what name to write. When Louis comes inside, however, he says that Benjamin's mom brought in a lunch, but Mrs. Jewls notes that she knows the names of all the students in her class, and there isn't a Benjamin anywhere around. Benjamin worries that Mrs. Jewls would think he's making up a name for a free lunch, and writes "Mark Miller" at the top of his paper. However, Benjamin knows that someday, he'd have to reveal his real name. Characters *Mrs. Jewls *Benjamin Nushmutt (debut) *Todd *Bebe Gunn *Deedee *Ron *Jason *Calvin *Sharie *Dameon *Louis *Mrs. Nushmutt (mentioned, debut) Trivia *Benjamin Nushmutt is introduced in this chapter, making him the last student to be named in the books. *A character named Mark Miller actually does exist in the Wayside School universe. He is a member of Miss Zarves's class, and everyone thinks his name is Benjamin Nushmutt. *The place Benjamin Nushmutt is presumed to hail from, Magadonia, could perhaps be a nod to the Northern Greek region, Macedonia. Gallery Mark Miller Chapter Illustration 1989.jpg|Joel Schick illustration Mark Miller 2003.PNG|Adam McCauley illustration Foreign editions Mark Miller Chapter Illustration.jpg|Peter Allen illustration (UK) Benjamin Deedee Ron Mark Miller.jpg|Peter Allen second illustration (UK) Mark Miller Chapter Kitamura.png|Satoshi Kitamura illustration (Japan) Category:Wayside School is Falling Down chapters Category:Book chapters